Painting Europe Red
by Mosquito
Summary: Part 6 in the Series. Takes place a couple months after "Loving the Grandsire" and "guy talk". Spike and Willow go to Europe for the Christmas vacation.
1. London

Series: For better and for Worse

Title: Painting Europe Red Part A: London

Author: Mosquito

Date:01-03-05

Disclaimer: Casey and Ronan are mine! The rest belongs to Joss Weadon

Category: romance, drama, angst

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Part 1 of 3. Spike and Willow go to Europe for the Christmas vacation. This is the 6th chapter in the series following: 1. Paralysed

2. Coming back

3. Red's Birthday

4. Trust and Understanding

5. Loving the Grandsire

Interlude: Guy Talk

Note: Poem: "XVIII. The voice" from The flowers of Evil by Charles Baudelaire. Songs: "Early one Morning" and English Folk song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.

Dedication: Dedicated to Danielle… who loves Europe almost as much as I do.

"Spike!" Willow shrieked when he snuck up on her, scaring her. She laughed and turned around throwing her arms around his neck. Jumping up she rapped her legs around him and gave him a kiss. Enjoying the feeling of his hands around her, Willow hugged Spike close to her. "Where'd you go?"

"Ronan wanted to go and see his family, so I dropped him and Casey off at the train station." Spike answered kissing her gently.

"So, we're all alone?" Her tone was cheeky.

"Not yet." A voice said from the doorway of the room.

Willow looked over and saw Angel leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. "Angel!" Willow felt herself being lowered to the floor. "I thought you'd already left."

"Was on my way out when I felt Spike come in."

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"I thought I'd catch a play at the reconstructed Globe Theatre. Tonight they have 'Much Ado About Nothing.'"

Willow looked at Spike and saw how much he really wanted to go. "You can go if you want." She told him.

"No," his reply was half-hearted. "Tonight was gonna be just the two of us."

"I know you want to go, though."

"I would rather be with you." Then turning to Angel he said, "I'm staying with Willow. You'll be home by morning I take it?"

"No, actually, after the show I'll head over to the mansion in South Hampton. I'll see the two of you at the airport in two weeks." Angels smiled. "Have a great vacation, and happy holidays, Willow."

"You're not coming for Christmas?" She asked.

"I didn't think you were celebrating."

"Well, considering that there are more people here that do celebrate it than don't, we decided to combine Hanukkah and Christmas. Come on Christmas though. It'll be fun."

"Alright." Angel said. "I'll see you for Christmas."

Willow let go of Spike to hug Angel and then watched him leave. Afterwards, taking a seat next to Spike on the love seat, his arm around her, she stared into the fire with her head laying on his chest. They sat there quietly for several minuets, just enjoying each others presence. Eventually it was Willow that spoke up saying: "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, it depends on if we're staying inside tonight or going out. Your meeting at Oxford is at noon, and our boat leaves at seven-thirty, so…"

"I wanna see something of London before we leave." Willow countered.

"We will be back for Christmas." Spike said.

"True, but…."

"Out it is then." Spike said standing up and pulling Willow with him. Handing her coat and gloves at the front door and grabbing his duster, Spike locked the house and escorted Willow to the car they'd hired.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"First some household things. I want to show you some things about me. Our family house in London, where I went to school, where I taught, where I'm supposedly buried… how does that sound, mi'lady?" Spike brought back his Queen's English.

"Sounds absolutely divine, my lord." Willow played along. She allowed Spike to take her hand and kiss it, his face smiling.

Until they reached London there wasn't much to see. The darkness outside seemed enveloping in it's entirety. Willow imagined what beauty lay in that darkness hid from her incompetent eyes. In her mind she was fields of green, farms, cows, and plants. Willow knew in reality it would probably be different, but she allowed herself a moment of pleasure creating the landscape in her head. However, all of a sudden it began to change. Larger structures started to appear and before she knew it Willow was in London surrounded by history, lights and beauty.

What she'd previously only seen in books came to life, as Willow drove by the sights. Spike pointed things out to her as they went: Buckingham Palace, London Bridge, the Globe Theatre, and much more. It was only after the brief tour that Spike stopped the car and got out opening the door for Willow.

The building they stood in front of was large and brown. The style was mid-eighteen hundreds, with a cemented courtyard in front. "This is where I taught got a number of years. Saint Jude's Boys School." Spike took her hand and went to the entrance."

"Spike, we can't just break in." Willow said.

"'Course we can. As a former member of the teaching staff I feel the need to revisit my classroom." He said with a smirk. Willow them watched him reach for the doorknob and after hitting his shoulder against it once broke it. Willow took his hand again and let him lead her up the stairs and to a classroom on the left.

At the door Spike stopped. Willow, who almost ran into him wondered why he's stopped. She stepped around him and into the classroom, which was obviously still an English classroom with pictures of writers and poets on the wall. The tables and chairs were relatively new, but with a little imagination and the help of what she remembered from the Goddess Athena had shown her, Willow could picture what it was like. She could see William with his light brown locks standing in the front with a book open. He would read through his small glasses, the words leaving his mouth as if in prayers.

So caught up was she, that Willow hadn't noticed Spike walk to the front of the classroom. Only when he began reciting did her attention draw back to him.

Willow listened as the words flowed graciously from his mouth, catching each one as she beheld the man she loved so dear running his hands over the chalkboard lightly.

"_My cradle rocked below the stacks of books-_

_That Babel of instructions, novels, verse_

_Where Roman rubbish mixed with Grecian dust._

_I was no taller than a folio,_

_But heard two voices. One beguiling, bold_

_Proclaimed, 'The world is just a sweetened cake!_

_And I, to give you endless joy, offer_

_You appetite to take it in a bite!'_

_But then the other: 'Come, dream-voyager,_

_Beyond the possible, beyond the known!'_

_And that one chanted like the seaside wind,_

_A wailing phantom out of God knows where,_

_Caressing, yet still frightening the ear._

_I answered, 'Yes, sweet voice!' and from that time._

_That date, my wound was named, and my fate was sealed_

_Behind the scenery of this immense_

_Existence, through abysmal blackness, I_

_Distinctly see the wonder of new worlds,_

_And, fervid victim of my clairvoyance,_

_I walk with serpents striking at my shoes._

_And it is since that time that, prophet-like,_

_I love so tenderly the desert wastes;_

_I laugh in pain and cry on holidays_

_And tempt my palate with the sourest wine;_

_I take for truth what others call a lie_

_And, eyes to heaven, trip into a ditch._

_But then my voice says, 'Madman, keep your dreams;_

_The wise have nothing beautiful as they!'_

Tears fell down Willow's cheeks as she heard Spike recite the poem. Spike's collection of books had grown considerably since he'd come to live with her. Poetry, prose, plays; there seemed to be no end. Every time he bought a new one, he would read or recite his favourite, all of them bringing her to tears. They all told her more about him: William, the man he had been almost two hundred years ago.

Willow walked over to Spike who was staring off into the room.

"You know," he said reaching out to pull her to him, "of the four years I taught English here, I can still remember each student, their names, faces, where they sat, and if they were s good student or not.

"Really," Willow said looking up at him, and then in a mischievous smile said: "Second year last row on the far right."

"Mister Taylor." Spike sighed. "That boy was brilliant, but so incredibly lazy. I suppose he just enjoyed the attention he got when he was in trouble."

Willow giggled. "Some things don't change- First year, first row, right in the centre." She left his arms to go and sit on the desk, crossing her legs.

"Mister Giles."

"Giles!" Willow said.

Spike smiled. "Not Rupert, but his grandfather: Richard Giles. Very good boy, very studious."

"Wow. You taught Giles' grandfather. Does Giles know?"

"Yeah. Hr and I talked about it a couple months ago. Apparently his grandfather spike of me fondly to Giles." Spike smiled shyly. "It's a great School, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful." Willow said.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Willow allowed herself to be pulled out.

Spike hadn't expected his return to the school to be so emotional. It made him wonder if he really wanted to go back to the house his family had stayed in when in London during the season. He wanted Willow to see it though, and he hadn't had a bad reaction to the summerhouse even though he'd grown up there. She'd be the second person he'd ever brought, Dru being the first, and just after she'd turned him. Since then he'd never even stepped foot in Harley Street.

As they drove through London, the short distance to the house, he peeked every now and then over at Willow watching her look in wonder at the streets of London. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Spike."

"Luv, I'm going to take you to see the world." He said looking into her eyes, seeing the way she looked at him.

His immediate destiny was closing in, another two streets and they'd reach the house. Spike took a deep unneeded breath and began looking for a place to park the car.

To his luck, or maybe just the opposite, a spot was open right in front of the house. He parked the car with the practice of decades and got out. He was about to go to the other side to get Willow, but she was already out of the car, eager to see what he had to show her. Taking her hand he led her to the front door of the building, and then digging for a key in his pocket he opened the door.

Nothing had changed. Years of dust had accumulated and created a grey/white blanket over everything. As if to confirm it, Willow sneezed as she entered the parlour.

Once again, Spike was taken over by the memories he had. All of a sudden it was as if he'd never left, he'd walk in and greet his mother who was sitting and doing her needlepoint, while he would tell her of his day, his students, and what he'd written. He remembered one of his last encounters with his mother. He'd recited a poem he'd written about his beloved Cicely. Then, she'd begun coughing blood; her illness was too far-gone. However, just as always, she brushed it off, saying she was fine and continuing with her needlepoint as she sang for him.

**_Early one morning, _**

**_Just as the sun was rising,_****_  
_****_I heard a maid sing,_**

**_In the valley below:_****_  
_****_"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_****_  
_****_How could you use, A poor maiden so?"_**_****_

Remember the vows,  
That you made to your Mary.  
Remember the bower,  
Where you vowed to be true. 

**_"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_****_  
_****_How could you use, a poor maiden so?"_****_  
_**

_Thus sang the poor maiden,  
Her sorrow bewailing.  
Thus sang the poor maid,  
In the valley below._

**_"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_****_  
_****_How could you use, a poor maiden so?"_****_  
_**

_Gay are the garlands and  
Fresh are the roses.  
I culled for the poor maid  
In the valley below. _

**_"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_****_  
_****_How could you use, a poor maiden so?"_****_  
_**

Afterwards they'd been told dinner was ready. Mother had barely eaten and as a result had been to weak to walk to bed by herself. Spike remembered carrying her up to bed. That had been a particularly bad spell. Luckily that had been the last one she'd ever had, because he didn't think he'd have been able to take anymore.

"Spike, I've been here before." Willow drew him back. "Athena brought me here."

"Luv?"

"When Athena was showing me about you, this was one of the places she took me to. I saw you reciting a poem for your mother. She was sitting right there," Willow pointed to the loveseat, "and you talked about a girl. Your mother asked what your students would think."

Spike's stoic face turned into a shocked one. Not knowing how to reply, he let it drop, took her hand, and led her into the various rooms.

Eventually, after seeing every room, Willow asked Spike: If we can get this place cleaned," she sneezed, "could we celebrate Christmas here?"

Hesitantly Spike agreed. He'd never be able to say no to her, and so, taking extra care to guard his thoughts and emotions from her, he nodded. Pulling out a cellphone he called his contact and ordered the townhouse to be cleaned in his absence. Then escorting Willow back to his car, he drove her to the final stop for the night.

For some reason the cemetery where he'd been buried seemed to be even more scary that the one in Sunnydale. Or so Willow said. To Spike though, one cemetery was just like the next. Well, almost, considering that in that particular cemetery William Thropford was buried, along with his father; James Thropford, his mother; Evelyn Arbuthnought-thropford, and his two sisters; Victoria and Beatrice.

Spike, though, didn't actually remember where exactly he was buried. After walking around for an hour he finally gave up and called the only person who'd know. "I can't find it, Peaches." He said through clenched teeth.

"It hasn't moved, Spike." Angel called. "Saw it last year. Only thing is that the trees and such have changed."

"Huh?"

"Well, the reason you probably wont find it, is because a Willow tree grew right over your headstone covering it. Talk about irony."

"Which way, Peaches?" He persisted.

"If you're at the main entrance, take the left path, all the way back. You'll wee a dead oak, take a sharp right, and eventually you'll see the willow tree. Under the drooping branches you'll find it."

"Why were you here anyway?"

"I go every few years." Angel said as if it explained everything, and maybe it did, in some obscure mannor.

"Thanks Angel."

"You're welcome, Spike. I'll see you on Christmas."

Spike hung up the phone, and then taking Willow's hand, followed the directions his grandsire had given him. Fair enough it was true. His while family hid under the protection of the willow tree. Walking right up to them and squatting, he ran a hand over the gravestone that held all four of his family's names. The stone next to it was his; an empty grave that to this point, Spike thought, had absolutely no meaning.

"Hi Dad, Vicky, Beatrice. It's been a very long time. I know that you are all probably very disappointed in me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't turn out the way you wanted me to, that mum isn't there with you, and that I didn't take care of her better, I killed for hundreds of years: rampaging across Europe, Asia and the Untied States." Spike felt Willow's hand on her shoulder and covered it with one of his. "I've changed though. I'm not like that anymore. I've stopped killing, and I have a proper family again. My grandsire, Angelus, has changed too. He has a soul now, and he's back in my life the way that you were father. He's taught me that there's so much more to existence than killing, hurting and deceiving. But the person that has taught me to the man I always wanted to be is the woman behind me, Willow. Vicky, you'd love her, and Beatrice, you'd worship her. She's nothing like anyone I've ever known. She makes me whole. I love her."

He felt Willow remove her hand, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her kneel down next to him, bringing her arms around his waist. Spike pulled her close.

"You have a wonderful son," Willow's soft voice soothed Spike. He smelled salt and knew that she was crying. "You'd be so proud of him, mister Thropford. He takes good care of me, and I love him with everything that I am. He's so kind and caring, his heart seems so big. He's everything to me."

Spike stood up and helped Willow up. Then taking one last look headed out of the cemetery. The worst was over. Not seeing Willow fallow him he looked back and saw her with her hand against the Willow tree. Her fingers running through the leaves. "Goddess," his vampire hearing picked up. "Please allow this tree to protect those that lye under her. Thank you goddess. " She opened her eyes and then to the tree said; "Stay strong, namesake. Protect the family of the man I love. Thank you."

Then looking up, Spike saw her smile. She beamed brightly and her beauty hit him. Like cupid's arrow, his heart had been hit, and the symbolic palpitations in his dead heart made him feel even more human than before. Because she was the woman that made him feel like a man. She treated him like one and made him strive to be better for her. To her. She was his Venus. Her beauty and love striking him every move, glance, and word. He was hers. No other woman would or could compare. And daily he would thank the goddess his love worshipped that she was his.

They'd returned to the summer mansion, and taking Spike's hand, Willow had led them to bed. After making love, Spike held the redhead in his arms. Her head resting on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. She was asleep and probably would be until the alarm clock went off at nine-thirty. Humming he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of her against him.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.   
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.   
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy   
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded   
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge 

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  


_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Willow was in awe. It was exactly how she'd thought it would be. Hell, it was so much more than that. It was almost overwhelming. Years of wanting to visit the university and months of waiting for acceptance had build up, that Willow's heart was beating miles a minute. She washed that Spike or Ronan were here to calm her down, but the sun wouldn't allow it. She'd therefore left the confines of the mansion in a cab and then taken a train to Oxford, where a representative of the university had picked her up. Willow had gotten a grand tour, sat in a couple classes, seen the possible living arrangements and had dinner with some of the administration. Not long after she found herself back on a train to London with blank eyes that conveyed her thoughts: wow.

When Spike had picked her up to immediately catch their boat she'd still been mute. Nodding when appropriate but lost in thought. It wasn't until they were settled in their cabin that Spike had managed to conjure out a word from her and then she couldn't shut up. Looking back it wouldn't even surprise her if she'd fallen asleep mid-sentence. But Spike listened patiently adding an anecdote occasionally from when he studied at the university.

When Willow was woken up in the early morning by Spike, all thoughts of Oxford were gone as she followed him off the boat into the night. At five in morning the sun had yet to rise. The quietness that enveloped them as they drove towards the capital was not to be seen, so Willow fell asleep quickly allowing Spike to drive them to their destination.

Willow lay on the bed in her and Spike's room in the mansion. Next to her -and partially under her- lay Spike asleep, his naked pale torso still slightly glistening from her sweat from their last session of lovemaking. She'd slept for a while sated, but her appetite stirred when she'd awoke and Willow contemplated waking him for another round.

She let her eyes wander, taking in the beauty that was her lover: lean toned muscles, pale smooth skin that tasted slightly salty in her mouth, and very well endowed.

So taken was she at exploring him with her eyes, that she hadn't noticed him wake up. It wasn't until she felt him kneed her breast that her attention was drawn back to his face, where she noticed his piercing blue eyes looking back at her. Willow moaned. Within seconds their position had changed, with Willow on her back and Spike hovering above her. "Evenin', luv." He said while beginning the torturous build-up she craved.

Willow was too lost in the feeling of his hands and lips on her body to reply with anything more than a moan. Animalistic communication is how she'd referred to it. Grunts, moans and sighs would communicate what she felt when he touched, loved, her.

Every now and then he'd be rough with her. It wasn't that he'd hurt her, just a little rougher than usual and she'd begun enjoying it. He'd taught her of the fine line between pleasure and pain and how to give back as good as she got. This time though he was being gentle. Gentle wasn't all though, because he'd draw out her pleasure, bringing her to the brink of orgasm and then staring al over again, Torturous pleasure. Sweet torture. Painful pleasure.

When he finally gave her release it seemed like a never-ending fall. It left her once again sated and exhausted. Spike began rolling off her, but Willow held him there. Every now and then she'd hold him just to feel close, keeping him warm and stroking his hair and back, just to show how much she loved and appreciated him. Spike in turn would purr in pleasure. He loved it when she showed him affection. Such attention and feeling, Willow thought, was new to him. Drusilla had been far too crazy and unstable as well as weak to give him exactly what he needed. Something that Willow ha enormous amounts of- love. Being deprived as a child she understood Spike, because when he spent extra time and effort on her, she would revel in it as well.

Willow woke up when Spike opened her side of the door and lifted her out of the car. "Spike?" She called still half asleep.

"Yeah luv, we reached the hotel, I'm taking you to our hotel suite. Go back to sleep luv. Willow nodded and fell back asleep.

End Part A


	2. Amsterdam

Series: For better and for Worse

Title: Painting Europe Red Part B: Amsterdam

Author: Mosquito

Date:06-04-05

Disclaimer: Casey and Ronan, Kiara, Coble, Malcolm, and Deaver are mine! The rest belongs to Joss Weadon

Category: romance, drama,

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Part 2 of 3. Spike and Willow go to Europe for the Christmas vacation. This is the 6th chapter in the series following: 1. Paralysed

2. Coming back

3. Red's Birthday

4. Trust and Understanding

5. Loving the Grandsire

Interlude: Guy Talk

6. Painting Europe Red: A. London

Note: "Beautiful" By Christina Aguillera, "Bella" (She's all I ever had) by Ricky Martin,

Dedication: Dedicated to Danielle… who loves Europe almost as much as I do.

They'd ordered breakfast, then Spike had handed Willow a guide, map and money. She'd kissed him and then gone out leaving him to sleep the day away. This was probably the only day she'd be able to go out during the day, so she should make the most of it.

She went down to the reception and asked about the most important things to see: The Anne Frank House, The Palace, The Rijksmuseum, the Van Gogh Museum, shopping and more. She then decided to dedicate her day to the things that wouldn't be open when the sun went down. Therefore, after a trip to the Anne Frank House, Willow went to the Rijksmuseum. After two hours she sat down to have a cup of tea and look out the window. It was getting dark already, and it was only one-thirty. Taking a bite out of her sandwich she contemplating returning to the hotel, but decided against it.

Having enough of the museums she went back to Leidseplein and walked passed the shops. She hadn't seen anything worth buying though. All of a sudden though she watched two ladies walk out of a hairdresser's salon. In the window of the shop she saw her reflection: plain. She'd been waning to change herself and figured what better than to do it in Europe. Amsterdam of all places.

She bravely walked in and was greeted with hellos and smiles, which made her a little less nervous.

"Hoi." A lady smiled. "Wat kan ik voor je doen?"

"Um, hi." Willow said not understanding.

The woman smiled understanding and said. "My name is Karen."

"Willow" she replied in relief.

Karen smiled and led Willow to a chair. "What would you like me to do, Willow?" Her accented English was soft and polite.

"Anything." Willow said receiving a chuckle. "I want a new look that'll knock my boyfriend out." She looked down at her fitting blue jeans and thick red sweater, "I'm gonna go buy a little more stylish clothes too, but I want to do hair fist."

The hairdresser nodded and then playing with Willow's hair put it into different positions. Eventually she said: "I Want to dye your hair a brighter red, with a little gold. That will give you a fuller look. Then I just want to style cut it. Are you looking for a chique or sexy look?"

"Definitely sexy," Willow smiled.

"All right. Also, how about making it more wavy? Your hair is really straight and a little wave would bring out your face more."

Concerned she asked, "like ringlets?"

"Ringlets?"

"Yeah, small curled, like locks?"

"Oh, no. That's too much. Just a little wave."

"Okay, if you think that's good, sure."

Karin nodded and left. Willow followed her with her eyes, watching as she put together the necessary items to transform Willow's hair. As her hair was being dyed, Willow hoped that Spike would like it. She opened her mind to find out what he was up to. He was fast asleep still, dreaming of the two of them at home watching TV with their arms round each other. It was not terribly exciting, but the fact that he dreamed about the two of them in that position- relaxed, comfortable, and loving- made her feel all gewy. It was so sweet, and she smiled.

Keeping the contact open, but keeping her mind more on the events surrounding her hair Willow admired the fine work that was being done. She'd really needed a revamping. No pun intended.

Halfway through the process, Willow heard Spike wake up. 'Hey Sleepyhead."

'Hmm, luv. Where are you?' his voice was still sleepy.

'I'm pampering myself. I'm at the hairdressers. I'm dying my hair, cutting it a little and then I'm going to start working on a new wardrobe.'

'What's wrong with the one you have now?'

'Have you seen all the fuzzy sweaters?'

Spike chuckled. 'I like the fuzzy sweaters… sometimes.' He amended.

Willow laughed out loud getting a funny look from Karin. She just shook her head and went back to talking to Spike. 'You picking me up?'

'Sure, luv, where are you?'

Willow found out and told him.

'I'll be there in a whiles.'

''Kay.' She said and then started to pay more attention to her hair. They left their connection open, and Willow listened as Spike hummed an unknown tune. 'Sing something.' She requested. She felt as if she could hear him smile as he began to sing to her, changing the words slightly.

_Don't look at me_

_Mm, mm,_

_Yeah, eah, oh, ooh, _

_Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then you get insecure, from all the pain_

_You're so ashamed_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes words can't bring you down, Oh no_

_So don't let them bring you down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,_

_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down, no, no_

_Cause you are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes words can't bring you down. Oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what you do,_

_No matter what you say, _

_You're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes _

_And everywhere you go, _

_The sun will always shine_

_And tomorrow you might awake on the other side_

_'Cause you're are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes words won't bring us down, no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes words can't bring us down, oh , no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Mm, yeah, don't you bring me down today_

_Yeah, yeah, ooh,_

_Don't you bring me down, ooh, today_

Tears fell down Willow's cheeks as she listened to him sing to her. His haunting voice had always caused her emotions and moods to change. He could calm her down, rile her up, arouse, comfort and make her feel safe. All, with a song, or a special choice of words.

"What's wrong?" Came Karin's confused and shocked voice.

"Nothing," Willow smiled genuinely. "I just can't wait for Spike to see me with my style change."

"Spike, your boyfriend?"

"My other half. He is everything to me."

Karin smiled and continued working silently, cutting Willow's hair.

'Kay, luv, I'm done. Direct me to you.' Spike said, Willow recounted her steps as he walked the path he'd used. She could feel him, when he opened the door and walked in. All the women in the shop turned in order to appraise him and Willow smiled.

"Kan ik u helpen?" Karin stuttering asked.

"No thanks, ducks. I'm just here to pick up Willow."

Willow saw Karin look at her wide-eyed. "This is Spike?"

"Yup." Then looking at Spike, Willow said, "I'm almost done, Spike."

"No rush, luv. I saw a butcher around the corner. I'm gonna get some food, and then I'll be back."

"Okay," she watched him leave the shop.

"He's very handsome." Karin said.

"Yes, he's gorgeous." Willow watched as the hairdresser blow-dried her hair and put some products in it. She thought she was almost unrecognisable with it. Willow loved it though. Just as she was paying Spike walked in.

"All done?" He asked.

She turned and received a receding whistle from him. She walked up to Spike and kissed him. "Like it?"

"Love it, pet. You're even more a fire goddess than you were before." His arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her to his side.

Looking at Karin, Willow said, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now, you remember where the stores are that I told you about?"

"Yup. But, I'm gonna take Spike shopping first. Thanks again, Karin."

"Shopping pet?" Spike asked confused as soon as they were back on the street.

"Yes. We're going to go shopping for you first. I wont make you change colours, though I think that a light blue or a white would look amazing on you, but at least a style change is in order."

"I wont be dressed like a poof."

"I'm not asking you to be. I was thinking more casual but chique."

"We'll see," came the reply. "Where are we going then?"

"The Armani store. It's on the P.C. Hoofdstraat. Then, if there's nothing there, I thought to go to the street Karin told me about; the Calverstraat. She said that there's a really nice leather shop where they might have some great leather pants. What do you think?" Willow smiled up at Spike sweetly.

"I think what the lady wants, the lady gets." Spike said after a sigh. Linking their hands, Spike let Willow drag him around.

Spike rolled off of Willow and pulled her into his arms. He listened to her still racing heart feeling pride at bringing her to her ecstasy driven state. "You okay, luv?"

"Mmm." She replied.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" He waited as she thought, wondering what she'd choose.

"Are there any good nightclubs in Amsterdam?"

"Bloody brilliant ones, but I doubt you'd want to go there."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"They're mostly strip and or erotica joints."

Willow scrunched her nose. "Not thanks. Is there anything else?"

"Well, lets see. The people around your age go to places like the 'Melkweg' and 'Paradiso'. There's also a very elite club here in Amsterdam. I've never been there, though."

"Is there something like the Bronze?"

"The Melkweg's probably the closest you're gonna get. Wanna go there?"

"Okay," Willow smiled. They both got out of bed and changed. Willow put on the new leather pants she'd bought and a green sparkly top. Letting Spike help her with her coat, she allowed him to lead her off into the night.

The club was great Willow thought. That night happened to be 'Que Pasa?'. Therefore they only played Latin music. Spike turned out to be a great salsa dancer, showing her basic steps. Eventually Willow had needed to rest, though, and after getting a drink they'd headed up to the balcony. They stood there watching the people below, laughing at the fools and admiring the talent. Eventually a nice slow song came up and they headed back down. This time, though, they merely held each other tightly as they danced forgetting about special moves; just wanting to be close to each other.

_Ella dio  
Un paso atras  
Un adios  
Y no queda mas  
Me dejo la soledad  
A pleno sol  
En pleno mar_

Bella, bella el amanecer (Solo para mi)   
Bella, belleza de mujer

Ella todo me lo dio  
Desde alma hasta la piel,  
Fue mi verso a mi papel  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor

Conocia mi interior  
Como bola de cristal   
Me alejo de todo mal,  
Me dio lo mejor

Mirame Por favor  
Aqui estoy  
Con mi dolor

Si la ves  
Alguna vez  
Dile que yo  
La sigo amando

Bella, bella el amanecer  
(Aqui estoy tan mal, tan solo)  
Bella, belleza de mujer

Ella todo me lo dio  
Desde alma hasta la piel,   
Fue mi verso a mi papel  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor

Conocia mi interior  
Como bola de cristal  
Me alejo de todo mal,  
Me dio lo mejor 

"Spike." Willow's voice was barely more than a whisper in his ear.

"Luv."

"Take me back to the hotel." She said letting him get their coats and lead her back.

Late afternoon the couple woke up refreshed. They quietly lay entangles between the sheets. The comfortable silence formed by the thoughts going on through each of their heads. They were too absorbed with their own to pay attention to the other's, but had they, thy would have realised that their thoughts were the same. As much as they wanted to see everyone again, they didn't really want to be leafing the next day.

Spike was therefore determined to make the most of the last night they had left. He'd bought Willow a new dress and taken her out to eat in the Amstel Hotel, which held a very exclusive restaurant that also catered to the more unusual clients, much to Willow's delight. So, while Spike had a rare steak, a glass of O-pos and Blood worst soup; Willow enjoyed a fantastic Cabernet Sauvignon, beef rotund, and a side Caesar salad.

The conversation, which began with plans for the night, drifted to Christmas presents and ideas for decorating the house in London. They then turned to literature as Spike told of some of the finer works of the last centuries. Willow listened with full rapture to his voice; it had a way of hypnotising her, that when he stopped taking she was sorry for the loss.

"What?" Spike wondered at her gaze.

"Nothing," Willow smiled shyly shaking her head.

Spike smiled. "Must be something, luv, you're blushing and as much as I love to see you blush, you don't do it around me unless it's something."

Softly and quickly Willow said, "I-love-to-hear-you-talk."

"Come again?"

"I love to hear your voice." Willow's blush brightened.

He chuckeled, "Good thing too, considering how much I like to talk." When their laughter died down, Spike spoke up. "So, luv, this time next year we'll be living in the mother country. Excited yet?"

Her smile lit her face. "I can't wait. It'll be great, Spike. Are you going to open another club?"

"Think so. What should I call it, Red?"

Willow thought for a moment. "Well, I already have a club named after me. How about naming it after Dru?"

Spike was surprised. He never expected Willow to mention Dru. Ronan maybe, Xander perhaps, but Dru? She constantly surprised him. She knew how important his Dark Princess had been to him, still was, but she was never jealous or angry. Rather, she supported him, encouraging him to keep his memories of her. "Dru?"

"Yeah," Willow continued casually. "Like Dark Dru, or Evil Dru, or Dru's iss Edith, or something." Then Willow added, "Of coarse none of them have the same ring to them as Firey Red, but you'll think of something- Oh, how about Dru's Beat You told me how she loved snacking on constables in London, and it would double as a music beat. I thin it would work. You might wanna ask Ronan or Angel, though, they're more artistic than I am and-" Willow was in full rant.

'She might love to listen to me, but she's just as cute when she's going on like this.' Spike told himself.

"I'm rambling." Willow blushed bringing a hand to her mouth. 'Will I ever outgrow it?' She said in her head.

"I bloody well hope not." Spike said in answer. At the look on her face he continued: "It's part of you, Willow. A part I love."

"But it's so child-like."

"I'm no poster-boy for maturity, luv." Spike reached over and took one of her hands in his.

"But still, it's-"

"It's part of you. You don't have to sound mature, Willow. I know how mature you can be." They sat there in silence letting playing fingers tell their wishes. "Now, how do you think my wayward childe is doing?"

"He's probably getting smothered by his relatives who are wondering about Casey and his changed diet."

"As well as his youthfulness." Spike smirked.

"Youthfulness?" Willow asked. "Ronan can pass for 34. Just the fact that he'd travelling with a 16 year old girl might pose some questions."

"Well, luv, I look almost 30 and I'm travelling with an 18 year old."

"An 18 year old who because of a recent change in looks and attire can pass for early 20s. We look passable, Spike. They don't although they fit together so well. You're sure he hasn't made a move?"

Spike picked up a piece of cheese in his hand and shook it. "No. He's told Xander that she's still too young."

"Buffy and Angel looked good together. He looked too old for her as well, but they didn't care."

"True, but Red, this is Ronan we're talking about. Bookish, story reading, bovine drinking, prudish vampire.

"I'm bookish, and I like it when you sing to me, or when Ronan reads to me."

"Yes luv, bit you also weren't the instigator."

"Neither were you." She pointed out. "Well, if we're going to be that picky, then we'll have to thank peaches for it." Spike gave a look of disgust.

"Angelus did put us in that position." He conceded and then turning the conversation said, "well, I give Ronan another two years and then he'll do something."

"That is if Casey doesn't attack him first." Willow smiled. Spike watched as she ate another spoon of crème Brule. His eyes were drawn to her pink tong that licked the spoon clean before it returned to the desert.

His own cracker with cheese paused in front of his mouth. 'Luv.' He said through the mental connection, 'if you keep doing that I'm going to have to take a room here for the night.'

Willow looked at him oddly. "A room? I like the hotel we're staying at. The rooms are beautiful."

'Red, if you arouse me anymore than you already have we won't make it to the hotel.' His closed eyes opened when he was back in control. He smirked and put the cracker into his mouth. They finished quietly and Spike asked for the check.

Walking to the coat check Spike guided Willow with his hand on her lower back. Then, after helping her with her coat he placed her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to a cab.

While they stood outside waiting he noticed her shiver and wrapped her in his arms. She looked up and spiked, which allowed him to bend known and kiss her.

"Hmm, so now we're going to a party?" Willow asked.

"Yes, an old friend is celebrating his 200th turning and he's invited us."

"He's a vampire?"

Spike sensed her twinge of fear and pulled her closer. "Don't worry. There are sanctuary rules and even if there weren't, this would protect you." Spike nuzzled the puncture wound on her neck from his claim. "Just stay near me and nothing will happen to you." They got into the taxi and sat closely to each other quietly admiring the streets they passed through.

The building the taxi came to a stop in front of was of a unique structure, and the room the party was being held in was enormous. It was already in full swing as Spike took her hand and led her in.

Everyone was in black-tie apparel like them. To the sides stood demons and people talking, while in the centre they were dancing. The music was classical, inmost being of a baroque style, which allowed for the casual waltz, but every now and then the style changed and Willow watched as they fell into a fox trot or quickstep. They'd been standing to the side, Spike telling her of the beings he pointed out: some gruesome and others funny looking.

Eventually when a simple waltz came up, Spike whisked her odd onto the dancing floor. At first Willow didn't seem to be getting the rhythm, but once she finally let Spike lead her completely, her feet seemed to fall into place. However, the waltz ended early and Willow sadly let Spike escort her back towards their standing places.

"Enjoying yourself, luv?" He asked.

"It's amazing, Spike." And then added, "after you get over the initial shock of being in a hall full of demons and knowing their not gonna try anything more than a pass it's a little overwhelming."

Spike chuckled at her answer.

"Spike!" A voice called from behind and they turned to see a tall slender woman with brown hair and red highlights. Her dress was long, black, and clung to her body. Around her neck she had a large necklace of intricate beadwork. Even her heels had black beads on them. It had been fifty years since Spike had last seen Kiara, and she hadn't changed. She was still fashionable, beautiful, and the embodiment of pure woman.

"Kiara, how have you been?"

"Miserable, William. You don't call, you don't write- what's a vamp to think?"

"Kiara," he warned her. Spike knew she was kidding, but Willow didn't. He turned to Willow. "Luv, this is Kiara. Kiara, meet Willow."

"Willow, glad to meet you. You keeping my daddy in line? He has a habit of being somewhat, how shall I phrase it? Fleeting."

"She's your childe?" Willow asked.

Spike nodded. "My first of two. There's just Kiara and Ronan. So, luv, that makes you her mum."

"Mummy!" Kiara squeeled. "Spike, you should have told me!" Then turning back to Willow, Spike watched how Kiara began monopolising Willow from him. He followed as his childe began pulling Willow and introducing her to various people and creatures as her mother. Eventually they came to a large Vampire with striking features and dark hair. Kiara ran to hug him and slipped under his arm. "Mummy," she said, "This is my mate Coble. Coble, look, I found Daddy."

"Spike."

"Coble."

"It's been a while. Ever since the mating."

"About fifty years now."

"Fifty-four to be precise." Coble answered and then the conversation died out with neither knowing what to say.

Coble was a traditional vampire who followed the old laws and had a more pomous disposition. Hence the fact that Spike hadn't been to optimistic about the mating between Coble and his childe Kiara. But much to his amazement (or dissapointment depending on the day) they seemed to work well together. Sod, they'd been together foe fifty-four years"

"Darling," Kiara said, "This is Willow. She's my new mummy."

Spike looked at Coble, studing his reaction. He watched as the older vampire took Willow's hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Enchante," Coble said. Spike lifted her hand and into his, pulling Willow closer to him.

"N-n-nice t-to meet you." Willow said.

Spike assumed she was being taked under the same spell that Coble had cast on Kiara. However, in reality she was scared. Not scared that her life was in danger, but Coble creeped her out. Spike smelled the twinge of fear and pulled Willow closer to him. Then looking at Kiara said: You shouldn't be such a stranger, childe. Leave the loaf at home and come and visit your old man once in a while."

"I will, Spike. It was good to see you again. Take care of mummy."

"I will, luv." Spike gave Kiara a kiss on the cheek, nodded his goodbye to Coble and directed Willow away from them.

"What does she see in him?" Willow asked when they were a good distance off.

"Your guess is as good as mine, luv." Spike remembered asking the same question before Kiara's mating, and having gotten the reply of: 'I just know he's the one.'

"Come on, luv. Let's see there are any other friendly faces. Shall we?" Spike said taking her hand and leading her to a familiar face he saw. "Malcolm, how are you, mate?"

Malcolm turned around and Spike smiled. The two of them were very close friends. Malcolm was perhaps a decade older but the two of them had become fast friends. They'd toured much of North America together causing as much mayhem as possible.

"Spike!" Malcolm gave a brotherly hug. "How's the Hellmouth."

"Going well. When are you visiting us there? You haven't seen the club yet."

"I know. I've been busy as you can see."

Spike saw Malcolm look at Willow and introduced her.

"Spike's Red!" He exclaimed, then taking Willow's hand he kissed it. "You, young lady are all I've been hearing about in the last few months."

Spike chuckled when he saw Willow blush and pulled her beside him.

"I heard you staked Angelus?"

"Yeah." Willow answered softly. There were a bunch of gasps around from those that were listening in.

"Good for you, luv. Never liked the ponce, myself." Malcolm said. "Spike also said that you're finishing up high school."

"You picked a real baby." Spike turned to see Deaver join the group.

"Deaver. How are you?" Spike shook his hand and introduced Willow.

"You know, babe, if you want someone a little younger I'll take good care of you."

Willow smiled cheekily and answered. "If I wanted someone younger I would have found someone my own age."

Spike laughed along with Willow and his friends.

"I like her Spike, she's got spunk." Deaver said.

"That she does." Spike said giving her a peck on the lips and turned back to Malcolm.

Willow was having a great time. Spike, Malcolm, and Deaver were hilarious together. She'd quietly listened and laughed along. Then when a simple waltz ad begun, Malcolm had asked her to dance and swept her off to the dance floor.

Once they'd gotten a nice rhythm going they began talking.

"So, what are your plans for after school?"

"I've been accepted to Oxford." Willow said proudly.

"Have you now? So, Spike'll be coming back to this side of the pond, will he?"

"And hopefully a year later Ronan and my cousin Casey will join us."

"Ronan?" Malcolm asked.

"Spike's childe."

"Spike made another childe?" He said surprised. I wasn't aware."

"He's a childe by ritual. Ronan's sire had been dusted by the Judge earlier last year."

Malcolm nodded. "And where did William find such a devilishly beautiful woman like you? It's a shame he decided to take you to the Hellmouth. You could have gone anywhere. I would have taken you to see the world."

"Actually, I've lived in Sunnydale my entire life." Willow saw Malcolms shocked face and continued. "Angelus kidnapped me and dumped me with Spike. That's how it all started." The dance ended and Malcolm escorted Willow back to Spike who was in deep conversation with Deaver. The two were arguing on the importance of Punk in England, compared to Punk in the USA. Sex Pistols versus the Ramones.

Willow slipped her hand into Spike's and leaned against him. 'Tired, Red?' She heard in her head, though he didn't break conversation.

'Yeah, a little.'

'Okay, give me a moment and we'll go back to the hotel, okay?'

'It's okay, Spike, take your time. I can go home by myself. I know you haven't seen your friends in a long time.'

Just then Malcolm spoke up saying. "Willow looks tired. I'm about to head out myself. I could escort you back to your hotel."

Willow felt very uncomfortable. Dancing with Malcolm was once thing, Spike could be there in seconds, but if she was left with him, she'd be unprotected by Spike.

"If you would, mate." Spike said before she could voice her opinion. "Go on Willow. Malcolm will take good care of you. I'll be back before dawn. Alright, luv?"

Willow nodded unsurely and received a peck on the lips from Spike. Then, before she knew it Malcolm had whisked her away.

In the car on the way to the hotel, Willow kept quiet, fearful of her companion. She looked out the window trying hopelessly to enjoy her last few looks of Amsterdam. The following night she and Spike would be returning to London. However, Malcolm's presence prevented her from her wishes as she felt the need to be on guard.

"I can smell your fear, Willow. You have no need to fear me. Spike's claim alone protects you from other vampires and demons." Malcolm's voice was different and it put Willow even more on edge. His eyes seemed to have a sinister look in them. Then she felt his hand lay on her knee and she froze.

'Willow,' She heard Spike as her concered, but she was too scared to reply.

"Willow," Malcolm continued. "I may not be able to touch you know, but I'm hoping that you'll come to me. Leave Spike now, or let him leave you later, it makes no difference to me."

"Spike wont-" Willow began.

"Wont leave you? You're just a fuck to him. He's had human pets before and he hasn't kept them around."

Willow looked puzzled. Others? Spike hadn't said anything. "But he loves me." She countered.

"Loves you?" He chuckled, "that's what he told Pauline and where is she? Six feet under."

The car stopped and Willow scrambled to get out. However, before she could close the door Malcolm said: "Ask him about Pauline. He'll tell you. I'm on the Herengracht number one hundred and twenty-eight if you change your mind."

Willow closed the door and raced to their room. She changed and crawled under the covers letting her insecurities lull her to sleep.

The fear he'd felt Willow radiate through the bond had been strong enough for Spike to worry and leave the party in a rush in search of her. Whatever Malcolm had done he would pay dearly. But when he entered the room and fond her asleep he sighed in relief.

He'd been so worried he hadn't checked the connection to see if she was alright. As he undressed getting ready for bed he tried to see what had frightened her so, and when he found it the images and words bombarded him. He saw the car ride and Malcolm telling her Spike would leave her. He saw Malcolm welcoming him to her and telling her she would be like Pauline.

Pauline. That name had been forgotten. The only other mortal he had claimed. He had left her and had regretted it for decades, until he'd seen her again thirty years later. She was old; she'd married and had children and grandchildren. They'd talked and sorted things out, parting on good terms.

Tomorrow on the boat back to London, they'd talk. What Malcolm had done would not be forgotten, not would it be left as it was.

Spike slid into bed, spooning against his witch. He kissed her temple and then closed his eyes and slept.

END of Part B


	3. christmas in london

Series: For Better or Worse

Title: Paining Europe Red Part C: Christmas in London

Author: Mosquito

Date:06-08-05

Disclaimer: Casey and Ronan are mine! The rest belongs to Joss Weadon

Category: Romance, Drama, Action

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Part 3 of 3. Spike and Willow go to Europe for the Christmas vacation. This is the 6th chapter in the series following: 1. Paralysed

2. Coming back

3. Red's Birthday

4. Trust and Understanding

5. Loving the Grandsire

Interlude: Guy Talk

6. Painting Europe Red: A. London

B. Amsterdam

Note: "Silent Night" and "Oh Holy Night" are traditional Christmas Songs.

Dedication: This is dedicated to my brother Jan, who daily shows me how important family really is.

The stockings were hung, the presents were under the tree, there was only one thing left: wait for the rest of the gang to arrive. Angel was upstairs in the room Willow'd prepared for him, Spike was in the dining room setting the table for the elaborate Dinner Angel's staff had sent with him, and Willow was finishing up the living room. Only two people left: Ronan and Casey. It was still about an hour off until they arrived, so Willow sat down arranging her skirt properly and looked at the tree.

For a girl of Jewish heritage, and a Wicca to boot, she was proud of the Christmas icon she'd decorated. All that was left was the Angel on top and that was for the man of the house- or was it the eldest? Willow couldn't remember.

Just then the doorbell rang and looking at the clock she noticed that it was too early for her cousin and Ro. Curiously she walked to the door and opened it slightly, looking at her guests.

"Xander!" Willow threw the door open and gave her best friend a big hug.

"Merry Christmas Wills." He said returning the intense hug.

"Anya!" Willow gave her a hug as well.

"Hello Willow. Merry Jewish-day."

Willow chuckled. "Thanks Anya. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, I don't celebrate. I'm, just here for the presents."

Willow just smiled and welcomed them in. "Spike!" She called.

"Yes, luv?" He said walking out of the dining room. Seeing Xander he smiled. "Merry Christmas Xapper."

"Same to you, Deadboy junior." The two shook hands. "I take it we're the last to arrive."

"No, my bloody childe hasn't arrived yet. Apparently his family wouldn't let him leave."

Willow looked at the interaction confused. 'Why wasn't Spike surprised at Xander's arrival, and how come they're acting like they're good friends?' Without realising it she'd thought that through the connection to Spike, and he answered her aloud.

"This is part of your Christmas present, Willow. I knew that you'd want to spend Christmas with Xander here so we planned for Xander and Anya to come. Plus, Xander isn't too bad. We've actually become friends."

"How, why, how?" Willow said in awe.

Spike walked over to her and kissed her. "Silly girl. We've got a lot in common. We both love you. We both love our girls entirely, and we both hate my grandsire. That's enough to become friends with anyone."

Willow smiled, leaned up and kissed Spike hard. 'I love you.'

'I know.'

Willow turned to Xander. I'll show you your room. You'll love it Anya." She said escorting them upstairs.

Spike smiled as Willow practically skipped upstairs. He loved to see her sparkling with happiness. A couple days ago it seemed as if he'd never get to see her smile again, however lots of discussion and a few gifts had started to clear things up nicely.

Just before leaving Amsterdam they'd made a detoured stop in which Spike had left Willow in the taxi and had gone to confront Malcolm. Suffice to say that the only thing that had left Malcolm undead was the long history he had with Spike. That didn't mean that Spike had left him conscious though. He'd had to tell Malcolm's minion that if Spike ever saw him again he'd be dust.

Spike observed the table he'd set. He had never had to set the table before, that's why he had always had servants or minions. Willow, though, had decided that they hadn't needed help. 'It'll make it more family-like.' So, he'd left her to arrange the gifts while he set the table.

The first half-hour he'd spent looking for everything. Having never taken them out or cleaned them up it had been a while till he'd found them. Meanwhile a carefully placed phone call to his sire had ensured that there would be food and drinks. By the time the poof had arrived the tablecloth and the plates had been laid on the table and Spike was hunting for additional cutlery.

"Childe."

"Sure." Spike had answered with his back to Angel. "How was the estate?"

"Relaxing. By the way, did you know that the left wing is haunted?"

"Doesn't surprise me. You killed Dru's entire family, it's only justice that they haunt you." Spike smiled when he found the spoons, set them on the table and began looking for forks.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the table for dinner. You brought the food, right?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen- why didn't you hire servants for the evening?"

"Willow."

"Oh." Angel was silent for a while and then continued. "You know everything needs to be washed, right Spike?"

Spike turned and looked hard at his sire. "Oh, sod. Why the bleeding hell-"

"Because it's covered in dust, and unless you intend to get Willow sick it needs to be washed."

With a sigh of defeat Spike started collecting everything on the table. He began carting it to the kitchen silently noticing Angel following him but didn't make a comment.

"I'll start washing." Angel offered coming up to the sink. "You continue hunting for everything else and then come help."

Spike nodded. "The things I do for that woman." He commented on the way out.

An hour later the remaining silverware had been found and everything else was washed. Angel had left Spike to set the table. His only interruption had been the arrival of the Moron and demon girl. The table, though, was set, the food was ready and knowing Willow the living room was done. All that was missing were the last guests.

In the living room he admired the tree and then going to the stereo they'd purchased (more of a boom box with batteries due to the lack of plugs in the house) Spike put on Christmas music to add to the atmosphere and taking a seat began to sing along.

_Silent Night_

_Holy Night_

_All is calm_

_All is Bright_

_Round young virgin_

_Mother and child_

_Holy infant_

_So tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent Night_

_Holy Night_

_Shepherds quake_

_At the sight_

_Holy streams from_

_Heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing_

_Hallelujah_

_Christ the Saviour is born_

_Christ the Saviour is born_

Spike had been so lost in the song and the twinkling of the candles in the tree that he didn't notice Ronan enter the house. It wasn't until the next song began and Ronan joined in harmony that he did. Spike smiled as the two sang together.

_Oh holy night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear saviour's birth_

_Long lay the world_

_In sin and error pining_

_Till he appeared_

_And his soul felt it's worth._

_A thrill of hope_

_The weary world rejoices_

_For yonder breaks_

_A new and glorious morn'_

_Fall on your knees_

_Oh hear the angel voices_

_Oh night divine_

_Oh night when Christ was born_

_Oh night divine_

_Oh night oh night divine._

Spike got up to hug his childe. "Ronan, how are you, mate?"

"Good." The two vampires sat down. "Casey went to take a nap. It was a long journey. I'd never come to London via train and boat before Airplanes are so much easier nowadays. The hydrofoil was really fast though." Spike listened as Ronan told him of the trip and his living family. It wasn't that it interested him in any way whatsoever, but that their bond had grown. Especially considering how they hadn't been on real good terms when Spike had returned to Sunnydale. Now what they had was more along the lines of what Spike and Angelus had had all those years ago.

"Can you believe that my parents believed Casey when she said she needed animal blood for an unusual type of ulcer she had. They got her fresh cow's blood everyday."

"And your allergy to sun light?" Spike asked.

"Acquired by all those long hours in the archives in Prague. My eyes became sensitive, you know." Both vampires laughed.

Then as if on queue both of them looked towards the stairs as they felt a heartbeat descend. Spike knew exactly whose rhythm it was and smiled as Willow came down the stairs in the dress she'd bought in Amsterdam the week before. Spike had picked the dress but Willow wouldn't let him see her in it before Christmas. Both sire and childe stood up when she entered.

"Ronan." She smiled and hugged him.

"You look amazing, Willow. How was Amsterdam?"

"Fantastic. We went to a ball, and I went shopping." Willow's smile had always been addictive because Spike found himself once again smiling with her. "I saw Casey heading to her room, she looked really worn out. You both had a good time I take it?"

"The best. She's quite a woman."

"It's in the genes." Willow said causing them to laugh.

"I'm sure it is," Ronan said and then with another quick hug added, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go upstairs and get ready." He gave Willow a slight bow and left.

"Oh, Ronan," Willow stopped him before he vanished upstairs, "I heard from Casey that it's okay for the two of you to share a room, so Angel put your stuff in Casey's room."

Spike saw the expression on his childe's face and knew that if his childe were still alive he would be blushing. Spike laughed as his childe disappeared. "So, he finally made a move?" Spike said to Willow who came to sit next to him to snuggle.

"Well, more like Casey attacked him, she said. He was being all careful and slow. It was driving her crazy."

Spike chuckled and squeezed her to him. "You really do look beautiful. The dress looked nice on the hanger, but you in it is what makes it truly wonderful."

"Thank you Spike?"

"For what?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"For everything. The trip, the clothing, and my hair, for bringing Xander and Anya here."

"You're welcome, luv. I'm sorry about what Malcolm said though."

"I'm not. It needed to be out in the open. I know you love me, Spike, and that was a long time ago. You've changed, I know, I've seen it."

"I'm a bloody ponce now." He scowled playfully.

"But, you're my ponce. I love you Spike." Willow leaned up and kissed him.

"Bloody right you do." He said against her neck. "Stay in the same house as my poofter of a sire, invite the whelp and demon-girl to London, how much more of a softy can I be?"

The doorbell rang.

"That's how much." He told Willow.

"Who could that be?" Willow looked at him with a concerned face."

"Go on and open it, luv." Spike said and followed her to the front door.

"Giles!" Willow squealed when she saw who it was. She leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Willow." He held her close.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." They pulled apart and Giles introduced his companion. "I'd like you to meet Olivia."

"It's nice to meet you," they shook hands.

"Watcher." Spike intervened.

"Spike, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to both of you. How is everything?"

"Really good, thanks."

"Well, come on into the living room and take a seat." Letting their guests enter first, Spike took Willow's hand as they entered.

"Thank you, Spike." Willow said.

"You're welcome, luv." He answered as they sat down to talk about London, Amsterdam, and the Hellmouth.

Willow was playing with Spike's hand as she talked with Giles. He was explaining about the changes he had made in the council regarding administration and the training of Slayers. The major change being that the slayers be brought up in a stable familial environment where she is nurtured and can create strong bonds.

Willow nodded adding ideas and commented on others. After sneaking a peak at Giles' watcher diaries over the years she'd formed a good idea of what a watcher should and shouldn't do.

"You know, Willow, you really should take up my offer of becoming a watcher. Your intimate and immediate information would be valuable to both slayers and the council."

"I know, Giles, you've told me before," she began reciting the speech she'd told him on previous occasions. "I'll consult, you know that. I'm only a phone call away, and next year we'll be in Oxford, which isn't too far from London. I wont, however, become a watcher. At least not yet. I want to go to university first, and in any case I hadn't actually told Spike of the offer. It'll have to be a decision that we make together."

"She hadn't told you yet, Spike?"

"First I've heard of it, Rupert." Spike answered.

"Don't worry, Spike, I'm not going to even consider it at the moment." Willow said. "Get back to me after university, Giles." With that the conversation ended and the four sat in silence.

Just then, however, heavy steps could be heard coming down the stairs. 'Xander,' Willow smiled.

"G-Man!" Xander said seeing Giles sitting in the living room.

"Xander," Giles got up, "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that blasted name?"

Willow knew that Giles saying that had become an inside joke between the two over the years. She watched them hug and Giles introduced his guest.

"Oh, Giles, you brought your orgasm friend with you." Anya, who was standing behind Xander smiled.

Everyone else groaned, well, except for Spike who snickered at the look on Olivia's face.

"Hello, Anya." Giles eventually said.

"I love your dress Anya." Willow added, admiring the red halter dress that fell just under her knees.

"You look really nice too, you know green is a really good colour on you. Not all redheads can pull it off.""

"Well, thank you." Willow said. Anya had changed a lot over the year and though she still said inexplicably shocking comments, it seemed as if her compliments were increasing as well as the sincerity behind them.

"Um, well, yes." Giles interrupted. "Xander, if you could help me get the gifts that are in the car, we wont have to get them out later."

"You bet, watcher-man." Xander said following the elder out the door. Meanwhile Casey and Ronan had come down and Spike had taken his childe into the kitchen to get dinner ready. Angel, who came down moments later and saw only the ladies in the living room chatting, joined them. Willow watched him leave with sad eyes.

"We need to find him a woman." Casey said.

"Yes." Anya agreed. "He needs orgasms. Then he would be happy. Many many orgasms."

Willow rolled her eyes. "He's scared to get into another relationship in case he loses his soul."

"I thought you anchored it?" Olivia asked. "Rupert told me."

"Yeah, well tell him that. He doesn't want to take the chance that it wasn't really anchored. He'd rather abstain then try."

The conversation was halted though with the return of Xander and Giles and the gifts. As Anya arranged them under the tree, Xander and Giles took off their coats leaving them in their immaculately cut suits. They all sat down and the conversation drifted to old stories and experiences. Only the good ones though, the others were forgotten for the evening, allowing for the merriment of the season to take over.

"Oh, Wills, guess what I brought with me?" Xander asked, "A Charlie Brown Christmas!"

Willow's eyes went wide with excitement. "Really!"

"Yup." He grinned back.

However, then her grin fell when she remembered the lack of TV and VCR and mentioned it.

"Spike said you had brought your laptop with you, so I bought it on DVD. Now we'll be able to watch it anywhere!"

"You're a genius, Xander!"

"The whelp a genius, that'll be the day." Spike came back to the living room. Willow stared at him mouth agape at the sight of him in a tuxedo. His cummerbund and bowtie were both the colour of her dress. Green. Spike, William the Bloody, William Thropford, childe of Drusilla, grandchilde of Angelus, half the scrounge of Europe; was wearing green. God he's so sexy, she thought aloud getting a smirk from Spike.

Had to do my woman justice, didn't I?

But you look sexier than me!

Maybe from where you're sitting, but from where I'm standing nothing could be as sexual or beautiful as you.

Willow blushed.

"You okay, Wills?" Xander asked.

"Fine." She squeaked out.

Spike chuckled. "Dinner's ready, if you'll follow me." Spike walked to Willow and tucker her hand into the crook of his arm.

Willow allowed Spike to lead her to where the dining room was located and gasped at the beauty. Spike had obviously put a lot of work into setting everything. Candles lit the room and their was an extensive placement of plates, cutlery, glasses, and much more.

Angel and Ronan where in the process of bringing the food in as Spike told everyone else where to sit. Willow noticed the formality as they all were seated across from their partner in a boy-girl boy girl formation.

Spike stood behind her chair pulling it out for her and Willow took a seat across from her. Between them, and at the head of the table, sat Angel. On the other side of Willow sat Xander, with Anya across form him. Next to Xander sat Casey and then Giles, with their dates across from them respectively.

Spike cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention and said: "First of all I'd like to thank everyone for coming to London to celebrate Christmas with Willow and myself. Christmas, though, the only ones that celebrate it are Giles, Olivia I suspect, and Xander, is a time to gather together family and think of the good times, and considering that everyone is pretty much here because of Willow. I think it's her we really need to say a toast for, because face it, without Willow we either wouldn't know each other or be dead. Dust, in some cases. So, therefore I ask you to raise your glasses. To Willow."

"To Willow," Everyone repeated.

Willow blushed looking around at everyone grinning at her. This was her family. Three vampires, an ex-demon, a watcher, a carpenter, and her cousin. She felt complete for the first time in years, as if from nowhere an inner peace was settling. She watched Spike take his seat and asked everyone to begin. She looked over and caught his eyes with hers. Thank you. She told him, and although he didn't answer his face reflected her sentiments.

After sharing their moment they went around getting their food. Once everyone was eating Willow got up and lifted the blood and poured it in all three Vampire's glasses, after to checking to make sure it wasn't human. It wouldn't do for Ronan to turn to ash on Christmas. Then picking up the red wine, Willow began pouring for the rest.

"Why do they get a different type of wine than the rest of us?" Olivia asked.

The conversations stopped and everyone looked at Giles who cleared his throat and said: "It's not wine, dear, it's blood."

"Oh." She said wide eyed and continued eating.

Willow smiled as she saw Spike smirk. God, he was so devilishly handsome. If it weren't for the others she'd attack him and have her way with him right then and there. She sighed and put another carrot in her mouth.

"Hey, Wills," she turned her head to Xander, "guess who's back in Sunnydale."

"Who?"

"Queen C."

"Cordelia?"

"The one and only."

"She's so annoying," Anya leaned over and added. "She works at the same diner as me and all she talks about is how poor Cordy doesn't have any friends. She's like, 'Anya, you're still my friend, right? I'll even forgive you for dating a loser like Xander.' Can you believe her?"

"Change jobs." Spike said.

"Where else can I go? It's not like I have anything more than a high school diploma, and I can't put on my resume: 2000 year old vengeance demon."

"Talk to Cole at 'Red' when you get back. He said we need a new purchaser. Got the requirements for that, right?"

"Thanks, Spike!" Anya said with a huge smile.

"Silly chit." Spike mumbled back.

"Anyway." Xander continued. "The reason I'm bringing it up in the first place is cause she's been asking about Angel."

"Me?" Willow saw the vampire leaning back in his chair, glass for blood in hand looking surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently she wants your help."

"Pfft," Ronan joined in, "help, more like she wants to own you."

"What does she need help with Xan?" Willow asked.

"Well, the way I understand the story is that the demon that killed Buffy in Greece has decided that Cordy's his mate."

"Good lord!" Giles stated.

"Poor thing," said Casey.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Exclaimed Spike. "Who's the bloke anyway?"

"Rosganden." Anya said.

"This just keeps getting better!"

"Who?" Willow asked.

"This sirus demon Angelus and I ran into in 1901 in Portugal. He wanted to mate with Angelus."

Xander almost fell out of the chair with laughter, Ronan, Casey, and Spike weren't far behind. Willow and Giles were trying not to laugh and failing. Miserably.

"It's not funny." Angel said.

"Come on Angel, it was bloody hilarious. He kept sending you flowers and notes and blood and dead women. It was driving you completely starker. There was this one time Rosganden caught up with us in Italy and followed Angelus around like a lost puppy. It was so soddingly sweet. Darla was furious, Dru was confused, and I was on the floor laughing in fits."

"I seem to remember you being beaten senseless after that." Angel growled.

"And I was still laughing the next day." Spike countered.

"How'd you get rid of him?" Giles asked.

"The Rom did for me. When they cursed me with a soul Rosganden decided that I was boring and left me alone."

"Interesting."

"I don't know what's scarier," Ronan began, " that this sirus demon is after Cor, or that he considers her of equal interest to Angelus."

"I don't know what you saw in her." Anya said.

"Probably the same thing that Xander saw in her." Willow said.

"I plead insanity!" Xander yelled.

Everyone was quietly finishing up dinner when Angel said: "Where's Cordelia now?"

Xander looked sheepishly and stuttered, "Well, um, uh…."

"Spit it out moron." Spike said.

"I kinda told her we'd be seeing you in London…."

"So?"

"Um, well…"

"She's in the Marriott here in London." Anya said for him.

"What!" Everyone except for Casey and Olivia yelled.

"She checked herself in. I didn't."

Willow saw Angel sigh and say, "I'll go and see her tomorrow."

Something wasn't right. For some reason it bugged Willow that on Christmas Cordelia Chase was sitting in her hotel room alone. Christmas was about forgiving and sharing, right? She looked over at Spike who sighed and nodded, handing her his cell phone. Willow excused herself and went to the living room to call.

"Marriott, please." She told the operator, and after a few minutes was put through.

"London Marriott. How may I help you?"

"Cordelia Chase, please."

"One moment."

"Thank you." Willow waited to be put through and a soft scared voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Cordy?"

"Willow! Oh, God, Willow. Thank God you called. He's downstairs, and he's been calling every five minutes. Last time he said he was on his way up." There was a loud knock on the door.

"Cordy, lock the door and hang tight. What room are you in?"

"2905. Hurry please."

The phone disconnected and she turned to see Angel, Ronan and Spike standing behind her ready to leave. "2905." She told them. "He's in front of her door."

Angel nodded and the three of them left.

Willow walked back to the dining room and looked at the left over people. "Let's clean up. Leave some food out for Cordy, and then we'll watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas,' okay? Hopefully by that time they'll be back."

They nodded back at her and went to work.

It may have been years, decades, since Spike had seen the sirus demon, but once you had, you never really forgot it. Especially if it's something THAT ugly. His small thin yellow body was striped in orange, and his blue piercing eyes were menacingly friendly. If that were even possible, Spike wondered. The demon was also leaning over Cordelia who was passed out on the floor of her hotel room.

"At least we wont have to deal with the chit," Spike said under his breath.

"Rosganden." Angel called him.

"Angel." The sirus demon smiled showing his green crooked pointing teeth. "It's been a very long time. How's the soul treating you?"

"Let her go."

"Who? Her?" He pointed to Cordelia who still lay passed out. "No. She's mine. I got her fair and square."

"She's under my protection."

"I don't see bite marks so she's a free-for-all."

"Stay the hell away from me and mine."

So, Angelus still is in there somewhere, at least a little. Spike thought and immediately saw the demon's head turn and lock eyes with him.

"A telepathic vampire. This I've never encountered."

Oh sod. He's telepathic. Spike thought.

"Of course I'm telepathic. I'm a sirus demon." Moving his eyes to Angel he said: "Take her. On one condition- I get him." The demon pointed to Spike and all he could think of was:

Oh sod.

"Done." Angel said and picked Cordy up.

"Wh-what?" Spike saw Ronan look at Angel wide eyed as the elder picked up the brunette.

"I'm not Spike's keeper, Rosganden. You can have that bleach blond moron for all I care."

"Wanker." Spike said.

"Spike me boy, enjoy." Angel said and then left the room.

"Go Ronan." Spike told him.

"I'm not leaving you, sire."

"Go childe!"

Ronan looked once more and turned and left. "First of all," Spike said, "I am marked so you can't touch me. Second of all, you really do annoy me." He saw the demon walk towards him with a smile, but Spike held his ground.

Minutes later the room door opened. He used a white room towel to wipe up the blue-green blood all over him as he walked to the elevator.

Getting in the car he said: "Let's go Amigos. It's Christmas and I didn't really want Willow to be by herself."

The gentlemen nodded and returned home.

Spike had taken Cordelia from Angel and put her in his bedroom upstairs. Then after changing his clothes, managed to squeeze himself between Willow and Casey.

Is she alright? Willow asked through their link, not wanting to disturb the others.

She's fine, fainted of shock. Giver her a couple of hours and she'll be as good as new. Angel will hear her if she wakes and get her. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When the credits rolled everyone laughed as the moron did the snoopy dance, and although Spike would never say it, he'd done a pretty good copy of it too.

"Can we do gifts now?" Casey asked.

Spike nodded and said: "Youngest passes them out. He laughed as Casey let out a whoop and plopped herself on the floor underneath the Christmas tree.

"This one is for Angel from Ronan." Casey said handing out the gift.

When the last gift was passed out and unwrapped she said: "That's it."

"Not quite." Xander said and lifted a box out of his pocket.

"Bloody pillock," Spike heard Giles say, "Stole my bloody moment taking a box from his own pocket.

Both men nodded at each other and kneeled before their respective women. Spike chuckled to himself when each woman started smiling when she realised what was going on. There was something different with Willow though. Her smile, though bright, seemed just a little sad.

You okay? Spike asked.

Perfect. She turned to him and gave him a wide smile. She turned back, her face unfaltering thinking nothing of it, Spike returned to watching the two couples and waited as the ladies accepted the proposals and kissed their men. As soon as they were clear though, Willow and Casey were running up and congratulating their friends. It wasn't until Willow and he went to bed, that Spike shook Giles and Xander's hands and gave Anya and Olivia a kiss on their hand. Then he escorted Willow up, leaving Angel to let Giles and his fiancé out.

In their room Spike watched Willow begin to undress and get ready for bed. "Come here luv," he called her over. Willow turned and walked towards him. Spike had taken his jacket off and his tie and lifted his arm bringing her towards him. He held her close resting his cheek on her head as they softly danced to the music resonating from downstairs.

"luv," he began, "I may never give you a wedding, not one like Giles and Xander will-" Willow moved to interrupt but Spike put his finger to her lips and continued. "But I promise you, that when we do the mating ceremony we'll do it before your family and friends to make it special, okay?" He saw her large smile and leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you, Spike."

"No need, luv. I'd do it for you gladly." He pulled her to him and held her closely. "We need to talk, Willow."

"What's wrong, Spike?" She said, her tone worried. It was moments like these that she dreaded.

"We need to talk about what Malcolm told you in Amsterdam. I want to tell you about Pauline."

There was a silence that deafened. The room seemed to be even darker than usual. "It's okay," Willow told him, her voice shaky. "I trust you."

"No, I need to tell you. You need to understand what happened, luv." He sat on the bed pulling her to sit on his lap. "I loved Pauline. It was many years ago, in France during the Franco-Prussian War."

"But that was in 1870." Willow said. "That means that you weren't even-"

"A vampire. I was human when I met Pauline, and was taking my tour of Europe. She was a vicar's daughter near Nice and I instantly fell in love with her. I used to write her poetry and she loved it."

"What happened?"

"My father died, and I had to go home to see him put to rest and to make sure that the family estates were all in order. After that, I couldn't leave England anymore. Me Mum got sick and I had to take care of her. A little while later I met Cessily. You know the rest. It wasn't until the 1930s, with the second world war going on, that I went back to see what had happened to her. She was old and frail and as beautiful as ever. She'd married soon after I'd left and had had six children and fifteen grandchildren. She'd had a happy life. So, what Malcolm said was untrue. I didn't let her die. It was her own choice. We both continued with our lives, or unlife as it may be. She was happy, that's all that mattered, right?"

Willow nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Spike." She leaned against him and closed her eyes, thinking on how this all fit in the Spike puzzle. All of a sudden she got up and looked at him. "I'm going to have to rewrite your history. There are so many things that you 'neglected' to mention while I was writing our biography. This, that you went to Oxford- I'm sure there's probably more!"

Spike gave a sly smile.

"Don't you dare! I don't need those bleedin' striped sausages to know what I was truly about. There should be a little bit of mystery. Serves them right, damn ponces." He pulled her in for a kiss. Now, I still have a gift to give you." He smiled and went to his suitcase.

"Another one? Spike, the necklace and earrings were more than enough."

"I was thinking of something a little more personal."

"What can be more personal than jewellery?"

"This." Spike said handing Willow an envelope." He watched her open it and pull out the set of forms he had acquired and filled out for her. All she had to do was sign. He saw her eyes go wide with amazement and waited nervously until her face was lit with a smile. He let out the much unneeded breath he had unknowingly been holding and waited for her to say something.

"How? What?" She stuttered.

"You told me after you'd seen your parents last time that you didn't really feel like a Rosenberg and that the people here tonight were your family. Also, considering that I can't marry you legally, I thought, maybe you'd just want to change your name. That way it would at least seem like we were married from a distance.

He saw Willow, who was sitting on the bed look back down at the papers and smile. He caught her when she jumped at him and kissed him hard.

"Pen." She said.

Spike didn't think her smile could get any bigger. He knew his couldn't. Handing her the pen he said: "It can't got into effect immediately until your parents have signed it, or until you're twenty-one. So, either we can wait, or we go visit them.

"Spike, I don't even know where they are."

"At the moment, they're in Berlin, but if you van wait until spring break, they'll be in Cairo."

"Egypt!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yeah, luv, so what'll it be?"

"We are so going to Egypt during spring break!" Then taking the pen and signing she added: "Plus, there's no way in hell I'm going to wait three more years to be a Thropford."

END


End file.
